


A Midsummer Night’s Dream

by DeviSan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OneShot trade, Summer Vacation, cabin in the woods, zinnianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: Being a high-rank police officer and working half of the time for his older brother, Rocinante was not really someone to have a lot of free time. Law did not have much more free time, considering his position in the hospital.A weekend spent at the cabin at the lake owned by the Donquixote brothers should make up for their missed time together.If Rocinante only knew how to use proper sunscreen.__A summer-themed Cora/Law One-Shot written for a fanfic-trade





	A Midsummer Night’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzysurgeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzysurgeon/gifts).



> I wrote Rocis name as Rocinante.
> 
> If law thinks about him/talks to him, he will say/think Corazon <3

**A Midsummer Night’s Dream**

 

 - for zinnianne

 

He was tired. There were dark heavy bags under his eyes and the road in front of him turned into a blurry grey mass with moving lights and bright colors. Law wished he could have napped a bit, while his boyfriend drove to their destination. But no. Rocinante had to listen to those summer pop songs. They were awful. They all sounded the same, a repetitive melody, singing about love, broken hearts and summer. It bored him.

Law loved his boyfriend. He was many things, intelligent, charming, caring. But he definitely was **not** a born singer. The surgeon frowned when Corazon cawed a line from another cheesy summer song.  Only ten more minutes. He would survive that. Their GPS had told them to get off from the main road a while ago and announced that they were close to their destination.  
Finally.  
This ride was taking more than long enough! Why did Rocinante had to own a cabin at a lake that was miles away from them? He was pretty sure they had lakes closer to their shared apartment! 

“Lawww! I am so excited!” Rocinante said in a happy manner. His voice did not give away his mixed feelings about going back to that place. It had been years since he had visited the cabin and the lake. The place where he once had enjoyed relaxed evenings with Doffy, mother and their father. . .

“Yes. I know.” It was hard to miss the excitement in the others voice. Law took his gaze from the road and tried to focus on the blurry face of Corazon. He could not even make out his facial expression anymore. God. He was tired. The Blonde looked at Law for a moment before turning his attention to the street again.  
“You seem tired. We are there soon. I will carry everything inside and you can rest for a bit. How does that sound?”

Rocinante was worried. Law did not have a full night of sleep in the last two weeks.

“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes, yes! Rest some minutes! Let me carry everything inside!”

  
Law raised one eyebrow. As if a few minutes of rest would make up for the overall lack of sleep, but Law knew better, than to try and argue with his boyfriend. Especially in his dead-tired state of mind.

 

They followed a little country road. It was leading into a smaller forest. As far as Law knew this was already part of the property owned by the Donquixote brothers. 

“You can put the GPS away. I know the way from here on” Rocinante said with a sad smile on his lips. Even though it had been more than 20 years since he had been here, it still kind of looked the same.

“Okay.” Law took the GPS and its charger and put everything inside the glovebox.

After driving for a few more minutes Rocinante parked the car in front of a rather big cabin.

“Here we are!” Rocinante beamed. He would not let negative thoughts ruin this vacation for Law and him! He opened the door and immediately felt the hot summer air crushing over them. Blessed was the air conditioner while driving.

“Get the keys and go inside. I will bring everything. You go and rest!” He used his officer voice, knowing very well that even Law tended to listen to him, if he used that voice. Rocinante stepped out of their car and walked around it. He handed Law the keys before pulling him close for a little peck on his cheek, smiling at him.

“After you rested for a bit I can show you around.” He said in a softer voice.

“I can help you. Otherwise you need to walk several times.”

“No, just go inside and rest! Doffy had called one of our cleaning ladies. Everything should be ready for us!”

He took the first bag out of the trunk before following Law to the cabin. He nearly tripped over the wooden steps leading to the door of the cabin.

“…!” Not this time! He thought to himself. Law ignored him and opened the door. By now he was used to the others clumsiness. Tripping and falling happened. It happened a lot. _A lot_.

“Just go straight through the hallway. The first room is the living room. You can lay down on the couch if you want. I will bring the rest in. But do not get too comfortable without me~” Rocinante said with a little smile on his lips.

Law still wanted to help but after taking his blurry vision and the dizziness into account he decided against it. He followed the small hallway and walked into the adjacent living room. His eyes could not even focus on the furnishing anymore. With a little sigh he slumped down on the couch, closing his eyes. Everything around him was still moving, it made him feel nauseous. He was exhausted, too exhausted. Taking a few days off from work meant double shifts before and after his holidays. Several double shifts in addition to his general insomnia did make him more grumpy than usual. Sometimes he felt bad for Corazon having to put up with his moods. Then again, the other one did not seem to mind.

“I will hurry up! Then we can go and explore the lake!”  
Law could hear the cheerful voice of his boyfriend when he left the cabin. There was a loud banging noise outside. Law sighed.

“Do not hurt yourself” He murmured, knowing very well that Rocinante neither could not hear him nor that it would stop the Blonde from being a klutz.  

“Do not worry! I am fine!” The Blonde shouted before getting up. Damn. He had forgotten the that there was a step outside of the cabin.

Exploring a lake with his clumsy boyfriend. What could possibly go wrong? His mind already filled with imagines of Rocinante falling, swimming, drowning and Law doing CPR. This weekend was going to be interesting. 

Law hated swimming. He hated lakes, the sea and he did not even go into a swimming pool. And still Rocinante managed to coax him into this trip somehow. At least the cabin seemed nice.

Rocinante had been eager to show the cabin to Law. It seemed that the little house in the middle of nowhere meant a lot for the younger Donquixote.  Law had noticed. The amount of times the other one had mentioned it in their discussions where to take the holidays, the way his mood had rised when Law finally agreed upon coming here. Law was not sure how to take this. Even though they had been together for quite some time now he still did not know a lot about Rocinantes childhood and past. Whenever their parents got mentioned Rocinante remained silent. Law only knew, that they both passed away when the brothers were younger and that they only had each other while growing up.

Law sighed before putting his arm over his eyes. Thinking too much about this topic would not help him. He was here to enjoy the time with his partner and not to dwell on topics that made both of them uncomfortable.

He tried to distract his mind. He thought about work, some of his colleagues and their quirks and how his phone will get spammed by them. Law knew, that he was going to have at least fifty new messages from them after the weekend. And more than half of those messages would be stupid Internet pictures or Memes that they had found on several websites. They were idiots. With a little smile on his lips his mind finally drifted off. He adored those idiots.

 

It took Rocinante only ten minutes to carry their bags as well as the groceries they had bought earlier into the cabin.  
“Law? I am-“  
He stopped and looked at his partner. Law was curled up on the couch. He had one arm above his eyes, shielding himself from the bright sunrays that entered the cabin through the huge windows. His body seemed relaxed and he was breathing in a calm and deep way that showed he was finally getting some well-deserved sleep. 

“…”  
Silently he stepped closer, looking down at his boyfriend. Law looked so peaceful, when he slept. Sadly Rocinante did not get to enjoy that view often. With a silent sigh he took the blanket from the bedroom and put it over his boyfriend.  
The poor boy needed some sleep. The last night-shifts must have been horrible for him. Even though Law was never whining about being tired or pointing out his lack of sleep. Rocinante knew, that he was exhausted. He knew, how much the other one was suffering from time to time because of his Insomnia.

He was careful and quiet, when he put the food in the fridge. He even remained calm when he bumped his little toe against the wardrobe while putting the clothes in. He bit his lip and squinted his eyes, but no sound escaped him. After taking a deep breath and internally cursing the wardrobe for jumping into his way he went back to Law. Good. He was still sleeping! Good boy!

For a few moments he watched his sleeping partner, before carefully crouching down next to him.  
“…Come, we put you in the bed” He said softly, before lifting his boyfriend off from the Couch. Without grimacing he laid Law down on the soft fabric of the bed. He gently tucked him under the thin blanket. It was warm enough in the room, but he knew, that Law disliked sleeping without something covering his body. In contrast to Rocinante who preferred to sleep naked and free from any blanket or cover in the hot summer months.

He laid down next to him, smiling softly. Law really needed his sleep. Rocinante had noticed the other one being more and more edgy. The usually calm and calculating temper of Law had started to crumble. On several occasions the other one had made snarky remarks towards Rocinante that had overstepped the mark. Most of the time Law realized his overdoing by himself but sometimes the younger one was too stubborn to admit his own mistakes. In the beginning it had been difficult for Rocinante to distinguish if Law really meant the things he said or if it was just his tired mind. But the closer they have gotten to each other, the more time they spend together the better Rocinante knew. By now, after more than two years of their relationship it was clear, that Law was just an insomniac workaholic and not an inconsiderate asshole.

"What shall I do now, while you sleep… mhm."  
They had promised each other to not work at the weekend. No phone calls, no mails, no text messages. They even had their mobiles turned off and left them in the trunk of the car. It should be their couple-weekend, but now Law was asleep. With a silent sigh the Blonde turned on the TV. As much as he would like to explore the surroundings with his boyfriend, he did not want to take away the little sleep the other one finally got. Rocinante made himself comfortable next to the other one. He wrapped his arm around Law, pulling him a little bit closer. Maybe he should rest a little bit too?

 

* * *

 

 

There were voices. What were they saying? Law sighed, trying to figure out where he was and why there were voices. He had been sleeping. He wanted to sleep more. His whole body twitched when he realized that he was not supposed to be sleeping.  Why was he in a bed? Why was the TV on? TV. That was the source of the voices! His mind slowly managed to put everything together.

"Everything okay?"  
Rocinante had noticed the jerk in Laws body. Did he have a bad dream?  
"Mh..." The other one did not reply. He just tilted his head to look up to Rocinante. How long did he sleep? Why did Rocinante not wake him up? He could not remember laying down in a bed either? Did Rocinante carry him again?  
"What time is it?"

He asked with a throaty voice, sleep still speaking out of him. The problem with many sleepless nights was the loss of the sense of time. You started to lose track of how long you sleep of how long you have been awake. It all ended up in a blur.

"It is half past eleven"  
Law freed himself from the tight hug and sat up straight.  
"What?"  
"I said it is-"  
"Why did you not wake me!"  
Law sighed. He had slept for more than six hours. Six hours that he could have spent with Corazon. Six hours of wasted time. God. He hated sleeping.  
"Cora-san" His voice sounded calm even though the Blonde could easy see that Law was bothered by something.  
"This time I got to watch you sleep~" Rocinante gently placed his hand on the other mans cheek. His thumb traced his jawline before he planted a little kiss on the corner of Laws mouth.

"Cora-san!" Laws voice now sounded angrier. The dark-haired man felt vulnerable sleeping while someone else was close. It had taken them a long time to be able to sleep in the others company. Sometimes when Law could not sleep, he watched Rocinante. The way his sturdy chest was raising and sinking calmed him. Especially when he could watch his lovers relaxed face.

Rocinante laughed about the reaction of Law.  
“Why so embarrassed? You are watching me sleeping all the time”  
He wrapped his arms around the younger one, planting a kiss on his cheek. Law struggled, trying to free himself, only to give up a few moments later.

“Let go! I want to shower. And you wanted to show me around!”

Rocinante frowned. He just wanted to cuddle a bit! But he let the other one go and got up with him. Typical morning grouch!

“By the way, this is my old room. I used to share it with Doffy.”  
“I am surprised you did not have separated rooms” The cabin was big enough for it.

“No need to. I used to sleep in Doffys bed all the time. I was a clingy child.”  
“You were?” Law glared at him. He still was clingy! Especially when he was sleeping or when they had not seen each other for a few days because of their different working schedules.

“Trust me, it is better now than it was in my childhood! And do not talk like you dislike my affectionate attitude. You love it!”

“Shut up!”

 

Rocinante showed the cabin to Law. It had two bedrooms, a smaller guestroom, a fairly big living room as well as a bathroom and a kitchen. According to Law the cabin was more of a smaller house, than a simple cabin, but well…

“Take your shower, I will wait for you and then we go to the lake. I am sure you will enjoy the little walk.”  
Law nodded. It was something he could truly enjoy after all. Living in the middle of the city, close to the hospital, his working place, made joyful walks in the nature a bit difficult.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The lake looks like it is made of ink” Rocinante murmured into Laws ear. His arm was wrapped around Laws shoulder as they sat next to each other. They had put a thin blanket on the grass close to the lake. From there they could watch the stars shining between the branches of the trees. 

“Mhm, it looks pitch black”  
Law leaned closer to his partner, resting his head against the broad shoulder.

“Do you think we should go for a swim?” The Blonde asked, but Law only sighed.

“I prefer being here with you” Law disliked swimming. He disliked swimming a lot. But he had promised to try the water at least once, but not now! He pressed his face closer to him, snuggling with his partner. Maybe being a little affectionate would spare him the torture of entering the lake.  
“…Mhm. Is that so?”

Law raised one eyebrow after hearing the undertone of Corazon’s voice. It seems like it worked? Yes, it definitely worked.

“What are you thinking about?” As if Law would not know, what the other one was currently thinking about!

“Nothing. I am just happy, that we finally can spend some time with each other.” His long fingers were slowly sliding under the Laws shirt, caressing the olive-tanned skin with gentle touches. His fingers followed the lines of Laws tattoos. He did not need to see the other naked to know, where the black ink decorated his tanned skin. By now he had traced the tattoos often enough with fingers and tongue to memorize the tribal pattern on his partners skin. The soft brushes of fingertips against Laws torso made him shiver. Soft touches that soon would turn into more. Corazon knew how sensitive his body was. He knew how to make Law shiver in pleasure.

“It has been long since we had time for ourselves. Just the two of us.” His voice was a soft whisper as he leaned down and kissed Law. The younger one closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. He could feel his heart flutter. Physical affection was still incredible exciting for Law. He could feel the heat in his cheeks.  
“I love it when you blush” Rocinante smiled, while pushing the other one carefully down on the thin blanket. He bent over the smaller one, kissing him once again. He did not need the light of the day to know how much Law was affected by his touches. Law dug his fingers into the broad shoulders of Rocinante, pulling him closer and over himself. He felt so vulnerable kissing the other man in the open _wilderness_. Even though Law knew, that they were the only people at the cabin and that the whole property was owned by the Donquixote brothers. No one would come here. Still he felt a bit uncomfortable with the open exchange of physical affection. Then again, it was not that he wanted to complain. It had been weeks since they had been intimate with each other. The usual lack of Laws sex drive, as well as their different working hours made it sometimes difficult. He could consider himself happy that Rocinante was willing to deal with all that and stayed by his side.

“Do not think so much. Just relax Law.” The blonde whispered against Laws lips, before planting a little kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
“Just relax and let me make you feel good.”

And how good it felt. Rocinantes skilled tongue and long fingers. It was not long till Laws voice echoed through the forest.

“Cora-san~” Short fingernails scratched over the naked shoulders of Rocinante, leaving red marks behind. Law arched his back, moving his hips to meet the others movement. It felt so good. So incredible good. He melted into Corazon’s touch. He would not last long. He never lasted long. Not with his little experience. Not when Corazon knew exactly how to touch him.

“C-cora-san!”

 

* * *

  

Law woke up from the loud birds’ twittering. His legs were still between Corazon’s. The other one had wrapped his arms around him, sharing his body heat with the other, making him feel too warm in the early summer sun. Clingy Corazon. Annoying summer heat.

He freed himself from the others grip, sitting up.  
“…”  
He blushed. His body felt sticky. He was covered in the dried fluids of the last nights love-making.  
“Cora-san!”

The blonde jerked awake, looking around confused before focusing on Law.  
“What is up?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes, before stretching. He felt a burning sensation on his back and his shoulders. Law liked to scratch…

“You fell asleep!” They had been laying outside the entire time. Laying on a thin blanket in the middle of a damn forest, close to a lake!  
“You did too, didn’t you.” Rocinante smirked, examining the body of the other one. They both looked messy and somehow he liked that look on Law.

“Whatever.”  
Law sighed before getting up. His eyebrow twitched when he felt a sharp sting rise up his spine, starting from his behind. He took a few steps away from the blanket, trying his best to walk in a normal and not-limping manner. He failed.  

Rocinante grinned, as he saw the other one limping a little bit. He had told the other one, that they could take it slower. But well. Laws fault!   
“Law~” The Blonde got up too, taking a few big steps towards his boyfriend, before he lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder.

“What- what are you doing!” Law hissed. He did not like being carried around like a rag-doll. He was not a god-damn child. It made him feel humiliated. He was a grown man and yet Corazon could carry him around like this!

“We should clean ourselves up!”  
“I can walk on my own!”  
“Yeah, I saw…” Rocinante sighed with a grin on his face. He walked closer to the lake, ignoring the attempt of Law to struggle himself free.  
“No. Cora-san. Don’t you dare!”  
He tried to scratch the naked back of his partner, adding more marks to his already abused back. Why! Why was Cora-san so damn tall. Why was he stronger than him? And wait, was he bringing him to the lake? He would not throw him into that pond, would he?!

“Cora-san. No. I said no. I will murder you!“  
“Take a deep breath.”  
Rocinante jumped into the lake, taking Law with him. Even though the sun had been shining onto the lake for some time now the water still felt ice-cold compared to the warm outside temperature. While diving in he had let go of Law. The Blonde swam to the surface, inhaling deeply again as he surfaced. He shook his head, trying to get his blond, messy bangs out of his eyes. Law was right next to him, panting like he had run a race. His facial expression was screaming murder. He.hated.swimming!

But then again the cool water made him feel slightly, only a little bit better. It was a nice and refreshing feeling, being able to wash sweat and other body fluids from his body. Even though he definitly prefered a shower with clean water!

Law swam closer to his partner and wrapped his arms and legs around him, clinging close to his body. He felt so warm in comparison to the cool water. If Corazon forced him to enter the lake, he could also make sure that Law would not drown!

“We used to swim here all the time, you know?” Rocinante placed a kiss on Laws damp hair, holding him close.

“We went on several vacations as children, visited different countries. But the cabin was the place we came back to at least once every year. Doffy and I used to play in the forest, trying to search and find smaller animals.” He hesitated for a moment, before placing another kiss on Laws hair.

“I stopped coming here after father… died. And I have not been here since then.”

He had been too afraid that memories could haunt him. Memories of-. He frowned for a moment, before he put on his usual smile.  
“But… when you said, that it bothers you how little you know about my childhood and past I wanted to show this place to you and maybe share some memories with you.”

Law looked up and frowned. Rocinante was smiling. But something about this smile felt odd.

“You know, that I do not pressure you into telling me something. I wish I would know more about you, but I do understand, if you do not want to talk about certain things.”

He pressed his forehead against Corazon’s. Law was a patient man after all. 

“It is just fair. Doffy has checked your background and told me everything. You never had the possibility to decide if you want me to know about something that had happened to you or not.”  
“That is fine. I was mad at your brother but never at you.”  
Rocinante snorted.

“Sure, you never were angry at me.”

Law pecked him before letting go.  
“Come, let us take a _real_ shower and then we make breakfast.”

This was their vacation. There was no need to dwell on sad topics.  

“I want ice-cream!” Rocinante replied. He was thankful that Law had changed the topic.

 

* * *

 

“What? Why do you keep staring at me?!” Rocinante licked the last drop of ice-cream from his spoon while putting the empty bowl aside.

“Nothing.”  
Law continued to stare. Damn attractive boyfriend with his damn hot and long and skilled Donquixote tongue licking up the white creamy fluid. 

“It is just-“  
He forced himself to look away. He did not want to react like a blushing virgin! 

“- I wanted ice-cream too!”

“Is that so?”

Rocinante grinned and went to the adjacent kitchen and got the ice-cream bucket.  
“Then I shall give you some ice-cream.”  
He sat down behind Law, putting the ice-cream in front of his partner.

“You forgot the spoon.”  
“No, I did not.”  
He smiled before taking his own spoon, dipping it into the ice-cream and then holding the spoon in front of Laws mouth.  
“Open up~”  
Law sighed. This was embarrassing. He swallowed dryly before opening his mouth.

“Good boy~” Rocinante smiled before pushing the spoon into the others open mouth. His free hand was sliding over Laws knee, gently caressing him.

Law leaned back, enjoying the support the others broad chest gave him. He opened his mouth again, when the Blonde hold the spoon in front of him. After he got over the first embarrassment it was actually nice? Corazon did not mean to humiliate him…

Only after he felt full of ice-cream he shook his head before burying his face against Rocinantes shoulder.

“Do not want more? Okay. Are you going to let me put away the ice-cream?” Law did not answer, instead he turned around completely, sitting on the others lap.

“Is that a no?”  
Rocinante sighed while smiling.  
“It is going to melt”

“Don’t care”  
“Of course you don’t” Rocinante laughed while holding his boyfriend.

   
They remained silent for a while. Just enjoying the presence of each other. It was Rocinante who finally spoke up.  
“You know, Doffy asked me, why I wanted to come here after all these years.” Of course, his older brother knew why he had avoided this place. He had been part of the reason.

“What did you say to him?” Law looked up, carefully watching Rocinantes face. Even though Law was good at reading people, figuring out what the Blonde was thinking seemed difficult. Rocinante smiled, kissing Law once again on his lips.

“That after being here with you. The positive thoughts will overweight the negative ones.”

Law raised one eyebrow. It would sound soppy, if he would not know about the short glimpse of depressed mood that radiated from Rocinante every time this place or his childhood got mentioned.

“Is it working?”  
“Yes, I think so.”  
Rocinante looked around for a while, thinking.

“Then we can come here more often. We can even go and swim again if you want that. And we can eat a lot of ice-cream if that makes it any better.”

Law tilted his head a bit. Rocinante was always smiling. He was always so cheerful and warmhearted. A depressed and bitter mood did not fit the other one. Law always felt out of place when the other one was _different_. It made Law feel helpless. He did not have a problem in cutting up bodies and taking out infected tissue, reconstructing limbs and making people well and healthy again. It was his profession after all!

But helping Rocinante with whatever had happened here? Giving emotional support. It made him struggle. He felt like he could not do that, even though he wanted Corazon to be happy. 

“Wow. You really must love me. If you overcome your _aquaphobia_ just to cheer me up!” With a wide grin on his face he placed a kiss on Laws cheek. No need to think about sad things anymore. 

“It is not-. I just do not like-. Do not make me change my mind! And now go and take your sunscreen!”

While Law did not have much of a problem with the sun thanks to his rather tanned skin, Rocinante was.. different. He burned easily. In more than one sense. . .

 

* * *

 

“I told you, that we should have put on sunscreen after swimming!”

Rocinante was laying on his stomach, all limbs were sprawled out and he had refused to put on clothes or even to move a single inch in the last hour. His skin was colored in an angry shade of red. Alone from looking at the burned skin, Law knew that the other one must be in pain. He would pity him if it was not Corazon’s own god damn fault! He had told him after all!

“But I did not want to go inside and grab the lotion again! Being with you was too much fun~ The Blonde whined. He was suffering! Law should pity him and not taunt him for his pain! It was the others fault for being so attractive, that made Rocinante forget his own safety!

Law frowned. Sure. As if.  
“You mean being inside of me.” He murmured with a hint of a blush. He knew exactly why Corazon had been so eager to get out of the water and on their blanket again without thinking about the risk of skin-cancer!

  
There was a short moment of silence before Rocinante pushed himself up into a sitting position. He ignored the radiating pain from his burned skin, looking at his boyfriend in a fascinated manner.

“Law! You did a joke! You joked! If I have a sunburn, do you have a sunstroke then? Should I call the emergency! Law! Stay with me!”

Law snorted and blushed. Why was he again with the other one?

“Shut up. Lay down again and let me apply the lotion!”

Rocinante happily complied, laying down again. His grinning did not stop, even though Law was rougher than he needed to. Grumpy little surgeon. When he was done treating the sunburn Law sat next to his boyfriend, leaning slightly against his tall frame.

“Law? I do not mind coming here more often with you. I think taking a few days off from work from time to time could help us both a little bit.” They had been able to spend more time with each other in the last two days, than in the last months combined. It made Rocinante realize how much he enjoys Laws presence.

“As much I like the thought, do you really think that it would work?” Law smiled.

Being a high-rank police officer and working half of the time for his older brother, Rocinante was not really someone to enjoy a lot of free time. Law did not have much more free time either, considering his position in the hospital.

“Probably not.”

Rocinante sighed, before burying his face into the pillow. The sunburn hurt.  
“Doffy will laugh at me!”  
“Why?”  
“He always tanned easier than me. He never had a sunburn. I usually was all red and blistered after sun-bathing, meanwhile Doffy was all laughing and taunting.”

Law shook his head while smiling.  
“And still you thought that it is smart to not bring more sunscreen. Melanoma, black skin-cancer is a thing, you know!” He gave his boyfriend a little slap on his (also burned) behind, that made the other one jerk. Law should not start something, that they both would regret later!  
“Hey! And what-?” Did the other one use medical terms against him again?

“Whatever it is, I am sure you will cure me of that!”

Law snorted. Sure. Of course Rocinante did not worry about these things. He never listened to Laws medical advices. He still smoked like a chimney and of course he would not listen to his advice using sunscreen!

“Do not give me that face! Mhm!”  
Rocinante pulled the other one closer, holding him tight against his own body. Fuck the sunburn and his hurting skin. He wanted to enjoy the last free evening with his partner.  
“Law!” Rocinante pecked his cheek, planted another little kiss on the corner of his mouth, before sealing their lips for a short moment.  
“You will watch over me and I will do the same for you. I love you!”

Law swallowed dryly. He nodded, before kissing the other one yet again. The Blonde was always so affectionate, warmhearted, so emotional. And the surgeon loved it. Even though he could not say it, he loved the other one and he could only hope, that Corazon knew that.   
“Yes. I will watch over you.”

“Good! You know, from now on this will be our place!” Rocinante beamed. The past was gone. He was looking forward to fill this place with happy memories with his beloved partner.

 

 

* * *

 

Pffff  
that was a looong thing.  
Damn I struggled with the fluff. But I am kind of happy how it turned out ♥

 

Check out [zinnianne's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnianne/pseuds/zinnianne)profile and their awesome fanfics! 

 

You can send me prompts on my t[umblr](https://generaldevi.tumblr.com):  (Anon or not)


End file.
